Across my universe
by Hija de Atenea
Summary: Hubo una época en la que el corazón de Charlie Weasley latía al compás del corazón de una mujer y no de un dragón. Editada. comenten


Nada que reconozcan me pertenece. Disfruten

**Across the universe**

Un hombre de veintisiete años de edad, alto, musculoso, pelirrojo, de ojos azules, mirada profunda y sonrisa amable se veía al espejo.

La imagen que se reflejaba mostraba a un espíritu indomable y libre; pero bondadoso y noble a la vez. Tenía puesto unos jeans azul marino, unas botas de cuero de dragón, una camisa blanca desabotonada en la parte de arriba, dejando ver su musculoso pecho y una chaqueta de piel de dragón negra, de su cuello colgaba un diente de dragón.

Este hombre responde al nombre de Charlie Weasley y se arregla para el evento más triste de su vida: la boda de Nymp con Remus. Remus sin duda era un oponente digno y prefería perder frente a él que frente a un patán que no cuidaría a su pequeña metamorfomaga pero eso no aplacaba el dolor que sentía.

Aún recuerda la última vez que la vio, ella tocaba la puerta de su pequeño departamento en Londres a eso de las 8 de la noche.

_Charlie caminó hacia la puerta y abrió perezosamente, más le valía al que osaba interrumpir su cena que tuviera un buen motivo para hacerlo._

_¡CHARLIE!- Gritó la chica que era bastante más baja que él abalanzándose a su cuello._

_¡Dora!- Respondió sorprendido, sujetando a la chica para que no cayera- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Interrumpí tu cena ¿Cierto?- Preguntó ella alejándose un poco de él para verlo a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona_

_¿Qué te hace pensar en eso pequeñuela?- Dijo Charlie sentándola en la silla vacía de la mesa._

_Bueno varias cosas: 1. Fuiste excesivamente amargado en la puerta 2. Eres un Weasley, la comida es sagrada para ustedes y 3. Tu plato sigue sobre la mesa a medio acabar- Respondió Tonks sacándole la lengua._

_Sabelotodo- Dijo Charlie por lo bajo- ¿Quieres algo de comer?_

_Vale, ¿sigues cocinando igual de bien?- Preguntó ella sonriendole._

_Desde luego- Respondió el pelirrojo con un aire fanfarrón y con un movimiento de varita hubo otro plato de comida en la mesa._

_Estaba excelente Weasley- Dijo la chica colocando el plato en el fregadero- Debes enseñarme a cocinar, me hará falta._

_¿Qué? ¿Andrómeda se ha cansado de que incendies la cocina y te echó de casa?- Bromeó Charlie terminando de recoger la mesa cuando un ruido de platos romperse lo hizo voltear._

_Vio a Tonks sonrojada mirando una docena de platos rotos en el suelo, que habían caído del gabinete cuando ella trataba de tomar uno para el postre, lo siguiente que se escucho en la cocina del pequeño departamento fue una carcajada potente y prolongada_

_Veo que no me he equivocado- Dijo Charlie sujetándose el flanco que ya le dolía de tanto reír._

_CIERRA LA BOCOTA PELIRROJO- Dijo Tonks y con un movimiento de varita intentó arreglarlo, pero solo logró que el revoltillo de platos rotos flotara frente a ella._

_Venga, lo hago yo- Dijo Charlie y arregló toda la cocina con un solo movimiento- En serio, ¿cómo harás cuando tengas hijos?- más risas._

_Eres despreciable- Murmuró Tonks y se sentó en el mostrador de la cocina- Vine a pedirte algo Charles._

_¿Qué será? Te advierto que no te ayudaré a con tus técnicas culinarias NI sexuales, aprecio mi vida- Respondió Charlie sin poder contener la risa._

_Me casaré y quiero que seas el padrino- Soltó Tonks de un golpe, luego contuvo el aliento y su cabello y rostro se volvieron rojos._

_¿Cómo dices?- Preguntó Charlie que tuvo que sujetarse del mostrador de la cocina para no caer él también, pues su mundo ya lo había hecho._

_Remus Lupim, el amor de mi vida, me pidió matrimonio y acepté. Quiero que TÚ, mi mejor amigo seas el padrino- Explico ella nerviosa- la madrina será la viuda de Sirius._

_¿Por qué no escogió él al padrino?- Murmuró Charlie._

_Pues verás, le correspondía a James serlo; pero es algo complicado que un hombre que lleva tantos años muertos vista un traje- Dijo Tonks sarcásticamente- Además, yo no tengo amigas._

_Vale, seré tu padrino- Dijo Charlie sentándose- Pobre de él si te hace llorar. Ahora ¿La viuda de Sirius? _

_Sí...-Dijo Tonks._

Masoquista- Murmuró Charlie frente al espejo antes de desaparecer para aparecer en el lugar de la boda.

Apareció en una hermosa y sencilla iglesia de Escocia, "hermosa y sencilla como ella" pensó Charlie y se acercó a saludar a un chico de cabello rubio que estudió con él y Tonks en Hogwarts.

Weasley, un gusto volver a verte- Saludó el chico.

Lo mismo digo Turner ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Respondió Charlie.

Siempre pensé que tú serías el novio y no el padrino, no me lo podía creer cuando Tonks me ha invitado- Dijo Turner.

Yo también pensé eso- Murmuró Charlie dirigiéndose a su lugar en el altar. Diagonal a él estaba Remus, en un traje bastante elegante, abrazando a una mujer que parecía su clon pero más femenina.

Recordó lo que Tonks le dijo "No le digas a Remus que lo se pero: toda la herencia de su familia se la dio a su hermana luego de que esta enviudó para que ella y sus sobrinos vivieran a sus anchas"

"vaya que es un buen hombre"-Pensó Charlie- "¿Cómo competir con él?"

Remus no puedo creer que por fin te veré casándote- Dijo la chica Lupim.

Pues sí Rosalie, al fin encontré a alguien suficientemente bueno para mí- Murmuró el sonriendo- Cambio mi mundo.

"Nada cambiará el mío"-Pensó Charlie- "Perdí a Tonks"

Charlie vio venir a su hermano mayor, Bill, palmearle la espalda y decirle "Se fuerte"; vio como todos los invitados se sentaban y escuchó como comenzaba la marcha nupcial, sin reaccionar. Vio que una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules se posicionaba junto a Remus, "la Sra. Black probablemente" y aún así no reaccionó.

Las puertas de la Iglesia se abrieron y todos se giraron a ver a la hermosa novia entrando del brazo de su padre.

Llevaba un vestido blanco, de falda ancha que caía en capas y en la parte de arriba tenía un corsé bordado con perlas en forma de flores. Su cabello caía en bucles color rosa y sus ojos eran grandes al igual que su sonrisa.

Charlie salió de su trance cuando sintió unos ojos azules serenos sobre él, rápidamente recobró la compostura y buscó a quien lo miraba. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió que Remus lo miraba, sin pizca de enojo en su mirada; bajó la mirada a modo de disculpa justo cuando Ted le entregaba a Remus su hija.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún otro incidente hasta el momento de intercambiar los anillos. Charlie los sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se los entregó a Remus lentamente, sintiendo como caía cada pieza de su ya roto corazón: al entregarle los anillos al hombre de mirada serena le entregaba también la mujer que lo volvía loco de amor.

Los dos hombres de ojos azules se miraron, eran igual de altos y fornidos e igual de nobles como para tratar de lastimar al otro.

Remus colocó el anillo a su joven esposa, tratando de disimular la alegría que lo embargaba y ella hizo lo mismo, no sin antes dejar caer el anillo.

Remus rió levemente y Charlie conjuró el anillo con un accio para dárselo luego a Tonks.

"Vaya que soy torpe"-Murmuró Dora colocándole el anillo a su esposo.

"Así te amo"-Murmuraron Remus y Charlie al mismo tiempo pero nadie lo escuchó.

Terminada la ceremonia todos se trasladaron a Grimaldi place número 12 para una cena, preparada por supuesto por la Sra. Weasley.

Charlie fue a la biblioteca de la casa, sabía que hay podría estar a solas un momento.

"Sólo Hermione bajaría a la biblioteca en lugar de estar en la fiesta"- Dijo apoyándose contra un muro.

No es la única que lo haría- Respondió una voz apacible desde la puerta.

Demonios-Dijo avergonzado- escucha, siento lo que…

Escúchame tu- interrumpió Remus calmadamente- no estoy molesto por como la mirabas, fue tuya antes que mía.

Es bueno saberlo- dijo Charlie sentándose.

¿Qué tal si subes?- Preguntó Remus- Tu mejor amiga te necesita- Tras decir eso se dio la vuelta para volver a la fiesta,

Espera- Dijo Charlie, Remus se detuvo sin voltear a verlo- ¿La amas tanto como ella a ti?

Sí, ella cambió mi vida- Dijo Remus y salió de allí

Pero nada cambiará la mía- Murmuró Charlie antes de subir.

Charlie tomó asiento en la mesa entre Dora y Andrómeda. Con un movimiento de varita por parte de Molly Weasley cada quien tuvo un plato servido frente a sí y comenzaron a cenar.

Charlie sólo escuchaba risas a su alrededor, ignorándolas todas hasta que Dora le habló.

¿No es cierto Charlie?- Dijo

¿Disculpa?- respondió él algo apenado.

Te pregunté si serías un buen tío para mis hijos con Remus- explicó Tonks jovialmente. Charlie se atoró con el vino que bebía.

¿Más como tú en el mundo?- Bromeó con ella, a su lado era fácil cruzar el universo.

Sí, Weasley- respondió Dora golpeándolo en el brazo, en su camino tropezó la copa de Charlie y el vino cayó sobre este.

¿Ven mi punto?- Dijo arreglando el desastre con la varita, mientras los que estaban cerca de ellos reían por lo bajo.

Realmente espero que mis hijos se parezcan a Remus- Dijo Tonks sirviéndole más vino a Charlie, pero la botella resbaló de su mano y casi golpea la mesa, de no ser porque Remus la atrapó en el aire.- en serio, espero que tengan tus reflejos.

Yo sólo espero que sean felices- Dijo Remus apoyando la botella en la mesa y volviéndose a hablar con Arthur Weasley y Dumbledore.

¿Qué hare cuando Remus no esté para evitar que queme la casa?- Dijo Tonks más para sí misma.

Pide comida rápida y llama a los bomberos.- Dijo Harry y todos se carcajearon.

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada Remus y Tonks se despidieron de los invitados para irse a su luna de miel.

Remus se despidió de Charlie con un seco abrazo.

"Cuídala"- pidió Charlie.

"Lo haré"- Respondió Remus.

Dora abrazó efusivamente a Charlie y le dijo "Gracias por todo, eres mi mejor amigo, cambiaste mi mundo".

Pero nada cambiaré mi mundo- Murmuró Charlie a la puerta cerrada.


End file.
